Wrong Text, Right Guy (one shot)
by BlueAries03
Summary: Clary is texting Isabelle, or who she thinks is Isabelle about her MAJOR crush on Jace. What she doesn't know, is that who she's talking to isn't her friend, but her crush. What will happen? Be ready to swoon.


**Hello ladies and germs! I just wanted to take a break from Sweets and write a fanfic that's light and sweet. This was inspired by something that happened to my friend a couple of weeks ago and I decided to make it into a TMI story and post it here. Hope you like!**

Clary Fray prodded into her room, her gait heavy from the weight of her backpack. Once she got it off her, she flopped onto her plush bed and let out a rather large breath and stared up at the ceiling. She was just thinking over the previous events of the day and pulled out her phone, ready to text Isabelle.

**Clary: Ugh, my phone deleted my contact names again! **

**Clary: It's driving me crazy. **

**Clary: Heading to the mall in a bit to get someone to look at it. **

**Clary: Good thing we always have a text thread going so I can text you anyway!**

She sent the series of texts to a number that looked similar to Isabelle's and awaited a response.

_Unknown: *thumbs up emoji*_

**Clary: Anyway. I'm going to do the THING.**

_Unknown: Haha, what thing? _

**Clary: *eye-rolling emoji***

**Clary: Uh...the thing we were up until 2am talking about?**

_Unknown: Right…_

**Clary: Come on, I've been talking about this for weeks!**

**Clary: I'm going to tell Jace that I'm into him tonight.**

_Unknown: You are?_

**Clary: Yeah. I decided you were right.**

**Clary: If I don't tell him before we both go to college in the fall…**

**Clary: I know I'll regret it.**

_Unknown: Wow._

**Clary: I know. This is a HUGE step. **

**Clary: I really thought I'd gotten over him, being away at art school all year. **

**Clary: Seeing him last week though, it just brought it all back. **

**Clary: Not to mention he's gotten even hotter *winky face***

_Unknown: You think Jace is hot?_

**Clary: *rolling eye emoji***

**Clary: Enough with the sarcasm.**

**Clary: I know he's not your type (aka he's your brother).**

**Clary: But you know I'm a sucker for those golden eyes.**

_Unknown: I guess he's the only guy who has them…_

**Clary: Well, I should hope so. **

**Clary: I just wish I could figure out what to say.**

_Unknown: Don't sweat it. No matter what you say, he'll be excited. _

**Clary: *heart emoji***

**Clary: Thanks for being my cheerleader. **

**Clary: But you know there's a chance he won't be into it.**

**Clary: And I don't want to mess this up. **

_Unknown: Well, why don't you start by telling him when you first started liking him?_

_Unknown: I bet he'd be really curious. _

**Clary: Oh! That's a good idea. **

**Clary: Hmm...but when was it?**

_Unknown: Haha, you really don't know?_

**Clary: Ok stop it. Be serious. I think it was the first time I saw him. **

_Unknown: Really?_

**Clary: Yeah. Remember how he moved here senior year? **

**Clary: He walked into our chemistry lab…**

**Clary: Looked at me with those golden eyes of his…**

**Clary: And I was done for.**

_Unknown: Wow. I can't believe you've liked him all this time. _

**Clary: I know. I'm hopeless.**

**Clary: Which is why it's now or never. **

_Unknown: What will you say after that?_

**Clary: Assuming he hasn't run screaming into the night?**

_Unknown: He won't._

**Clary: I guess I'll tell him that I really missed him this past year. **

**Clary: That I met a ton of guys at school…**

**Clary: But none of them interest me the way he does. **

_Unknown: None?_

**Clary: Not a single one.**

**Clary: Then maybe I'll say that I know it's probably stupid…**

**Clary: Since we go to schools so far away from each other. **

**Clary: But that maybe we can see if there's something between us.**

**Clary: Even if it's just for an awesome summer together. **

_Unknown: I heard that he's transferring this fall, actually._

**Clary: WHAT?! Where?**

**Clary: Why didn't you tell me last night?**

_Unknown: I...don't know._

**Clary: Where is he going instead?**

_Unknown: University of Chicago._

**Clary: BUT I GO TO NORTHWESTERN!**

**Clary: THAT'S IN THE SAME CITY!**

_Unknown: I know *smiley face emoji*_

**Clary: It's a sign. Don't you think it's a sign?**

_Unknown: Yes. I'm 100% think this means you should tell Jace how you feel._

**Clary: I'm so scared. **

**Clary: What if he doesn't like me back?**

**Clary: I don't think I can take that kind of rejection.**

**Clary: And then he might leave my life forever *sad face* **

_Unknown: But what if he DOES like you?_

_Unknown: What if he's had a huge crush on you since chemistry lab also? _

_Unknown: Maybe he just always thought that you were way out of his league. _

**Clary: LOL, there you go again!**

As her mind began to wander about the possibilities of how their encounter might play out, a new text appeared on her screen. It looked like it came from the same number. Vexed, Clary exited out of the current conversation and opened the new one.

The number looked almost identical to Izzy's. Peering at it for a moment longer, Clary realised that the two numbers were different. Completely different. Clary frowned down at her phone in confusion.

_Unknown #2: so...did u decide whether ur gonna do it, gurl?_

**Clary: Who is this?**

_Unknown #2: uh, only ur best friend in the entire universe, sweetie. _

_Unknown #2: Also, r u going to the mall 2day? can i catch a ride?_

_Unknown #2: i wanna find a new dress for the party 2nite. _

Clary gaped at her phone in astonishment. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't. This kind of thing happened in books and movies, not in real life. If this is Izzy…

_Unknown #2: hellooo? seriously, what did u decide?_

_Unknown: r u gonna tell jacie how u feel?_

Clary looked down at her phone as a bead of sweat rolled down her spine. This really can't be happening.

**Clary: Iz? **

_Unknown #2: yeah, hun?_

Clary cried out and jumped off her bed, sending her phone onto the floor in the process. Hearing the ugly sound, she picked it up gingerly, looking or cracks or scratches. Her sweaty hands groped at the screen frantically. She then changed the number she was talking to to Izzy.

**Clary: Izzy, my phone deleted my contacts again.**

_Izzy: again? let's get that looked at while were at the mall._

**Clary: Share Jace's contact with me, please. Now.**

_Izzy: oh, ur not even waiting 4 the party?_

_Izzy: get it, gurl!_

And so, Isabelle shared Jace's contact with her and Clary inputted it into her phone. After she goes back to the conversation she thought she was having with Izzy, she sees the unknown number change into Jace's She hadn't been texting Iz at all.

**Clary: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Izzy: whoa, settle down girl. i was just asking. _

**Clary: I think I'm going to throw up.**

_Izzy: um…_

**Clary: Jace knows I like him. **

_Izzy: WHAT!?_

**Clary: You know how my phone keeps deleting my contacts?**

**Clary: I never noticed that your number is almost the same as his!**

_Izzy: OMG, please tell me u didnt do what i think u did…_

**Clary: I did! I texted Jace, thinking I was talking to you!**

**Clary: I told him EVERYTHING. **

**Clary: What am I going to do?**

Clary then exits the chat with Izzy and goes to the one with Jace. He sent her a single question mark, wondering where she is. Her face hot and adrenaline bit through her veins as she tried to come up with a suitable answer for him. She sees a text from Izzy pop up on the top of her screen.

_Izzy: k, deep breaths girl._

_Izzy: what did my brother say?_

_Izzy: like when u thought he was me?_

_Izzy: how'd he respond 2 ur secret?_

_Izzy: did he say that you shouldn't tell him?_

Clary blinked down at her phone as she remembered the conversation she had with him.

**Clary: No. Actually, he said that I should 100% tell Jace…**

**Clary: So, err...tell him...how I feel.**

_Izzy: CLARISSA!_

_Izzy: what ru waiting 4?_

She let out a breathless laugh as she saw what her friend said. Her hands shook as she tried to hold onto her phone from all of the excitement. Could this really, finally, be happening? Clary felt her lips curl into a smile. It's TOTALLY happening. Jace is into her too. After much debating with Izzy, she returns to her texting thread with Jace.

**Clary: I think I've changed my mind. **

_Jace: What?_

_Jace: No. Why?_

**Clary: There's no point in waiting until tonight to tell Jace that I like him. **

_Jace: I don't understand. _

**Clary: Since I'm pretty sure he already knows. **

There was a pause as Clary saw the text bubble appearing, which meant Jace was responding.

_Jace: Ah._

_Jace: Yeah, I think you might be right. _

**Clary: I'm super embarrassed. **

**Clary: Your number is almost exactly the same as Izzy's.**

_Jace: I'm so happy it is. _

**Clary: Really?**

_Jace: Yeah. I'm so glad you told me you liked me._

_Jace: Because Clary… I've liked you since the first day I saw you too._

_Jace: I've just never known how to tell you. _

**Clary: So, where do we go from here?**

_Jace: I think where we go is to the party._

_Jace: But we go together. As a couple. _

**Clary: Are you really transferring schools?**

_Jace Yeah. It already happened. I hoped once I transferred, I be able to tell you myself._

**Clary: So...I like you. You like me.**

**Clary: And we'll be in the same city in the fall?**

_Jace: Yup. Always stating the obvious Fray. _

Clary rolled her eyes affectionately.

**Clary: Oh stop it. I like to think I would have worked up the courage to tell you…**

**Clary: But I can't promise that's true.**

**Clary: I really like you. But I also don't want to lose you. **

_Jace: Then let's take this slow. _

_Jace: Because I feel the same way. You know Clary, I've never felt the same way about you than I've felt about any other girl. The rest were just meaningless flings. And I want this to last forever. _

**Well, that's the end of that. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and as I'll probably put in the title, it's just going to be a one shot. Please review and I'll update Sweets soon. But until then, I love you all. **

**Ur fave starchy veggie that's popular in Ireland,**

**-BlueAries03**


End file.
